The Setting Sun
by Bishimimou
Summary: I will never forget that day when you were pulled off into the sunset... It's dark alone.ONE SHOT KonoxSetsu AU


'_A sunset…' she thought as she sat upon a roof and a flash of her past played through her mind._

'_Secchan! Don't let them take me away from you!' _

_The raven-haired girl quickly opened her eyes to shake the image of the brown-haired beauty being pulled off into the sunset by many members of her family. Ever since then her world has spiraled into a pit of darkness; her light setting on that faithful day along with the sun. _

The Setting Sun 

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, '_Why am I thinking of this now?_' she thought closing her eyes once again…

'"_Come this way, Secchan!" a brown haired girl, pulled a blushing samurai toward a nearby store.'_

'"_Gramps is such a stick in the mud!" the brown haired girl said with a playful pout.'_

'"_You never smile, Secchan!" the brown haired beauty said with her own smile as bright as the sun'_

"I'll only smile for you." The girl on the roof whispered unconsciously, and opened her eyes quickly once she realized she'd spoken aloud. "Do you? I've never seen you smile…" a voice said. The raven-haired girl turned to lay her dark gray eyes upon a red haired girl with a questioning look in her cool blue eyes. "If you hadn't noticed, I wasn't talking to you." The raven-haired girl said in a huff.

"How was I supposed to know? I mean, generally if your eyes are closed you're tracking chi. So I thought you'd noticed I was here…" the redhead stated setting down next to the other girl. "I just remembered something." The other girl said with an icy glare at the setting sun. "It's beautiful… so, why are you glaring?" the redhead asked with a chuckle. "You wouldn't understand, Ari." The other girl said standing up and left the roof.

The raven-haired girl made her way downstairs, "Setsuna-sama!" a duo of girls said simultaneously in salute. "What is it you two want?" Setsuna said to the two girls. One had blonde hair and blue eyes and the other hade brown hair and darker brown eyes. "Just reporting in ma'am! Kei Hanabi and Cetori Starlight at your orders!" They said in unison. "Go bother Ari." Setsuna said with a sigh, rubbing her forehead. "Yes ma'am!" they said again and began to walk up to the roof. Setsuna set off again towards the bathhouse.

After her brief bath, Setsuna decided to go to sleep. She was too bothered by the flood of memories that had been returning to her recently. She lay down and pulled the light blanket over her to try and sleep her discomfort away. She tried to sleep; yet dreams could still invade her consciousness.

_It was a cold winter day and the brown haired girl was _

_running in circles in the snow with a bright smile and radiant eyes._

"_Come on, Secchan!" she said throwing a large ball of snow_

_at Setsuna, only it didn't make contact._

"_I'm not one for playing such games…" Setsuna said with an apologetic _

_smile. "You're such a cool person, Secchan…" the brown haired _

_girl said; Setsuna blushed. "W-what do you mean?" "You're cold and _

_stoic to everyone when you want to be, but you're not_

_cold to me… You smile and talk softly and have a warm demeanor. Why is it_

_that you're so different?" the girl asked with wonder in her eyes._

"I don't know…" Setsuna whispered. "Know what?" a loud, familiar voice called out from the dark. "You know… you talk a lot in your sleep." Ari said walking towards the samurai woman. "Then don't listen, it doesn't concern you anyway." Setsuna said turning and closing her eyes once again. "Whatever, sort it out on your own then!" the red haired girl said and walked out of the dark room.

"…Kono-chan…"

Setsuna whispered softly letting silent tears drift down her visage unhindered. She knew that was the only to help her cope with the feelings she had from all those years ago.

Morning came and Setsuna was up and all ready to leave. She wanted to leave this town soon, "Ne, Setsuna, can we visit Japan?" Ari asked as she walked a short distance behind the taller woman. "No." Setsuna bluntly stated walking forward.

"But you _**are**_ from Japan, as well as I, and Kei and Cetori are Japanese in decent! They've never been and I don't remember it!" Ari whined and Cetori and Kei concurred. "If you want to go, then go! I refuse to go back there, sorry." Setsuna said; Ari stopped to contemplate it for a minute.

"Wait," Ari started "that's like the head quarters for most high-ranking demons … and the Uzoku!" "And?" Setsuna conjectured. "You don't possibly think that just the three of us have a chance against any demon like that! I mean, the three of us can't even stand a chance against you." Ari said. "Two ninja and a magi sound powerful enough to me; especially you, Ari, you were taught under the Shimei by a master, and you're quite a prodigy yourself. I don't think you have to worry." Setsuna said.

Ari grimaced, "I'm not going without you." She said to the samurai woman. "Very well, lets continue on then." She said as they began to walk again. "So much for your plan." Cetori stated with a grin igniting Ari's fire. "Just shut up!" Ari shouted and stomped off after Setsuna.

Along the way to the next city the party was attacked by a demon. "An Uzoku all the way out here?!" Ari shouted. "You are _Shriyuki Setsuna,_ no?" it said. "Some people call me that…" she said back. "Then you shall die!" it roared, flying towards her. "Stay back and watch what I do best!" Setsuna said with a grin as her beautiful white wings plumed from her back, and she was in the air.

"Come to think of it, Setsuna-sama never smiles outside of battle. It's like: even if there's light, beauty, and laughter around her, her soul is shrouded in a veil of ever-lasting night." Kei said to the other girls. "I've got a plan!" Cetori said slightly unnerved that the psycho, Ari, should've thought this up first.

"So, this is how it goes…" Cetori started dieing to a feint whisper as the sound of thunder and swords clashing echoed around them, with a strong scent of cherry blossoms, which weren't native to this land.

After the fight, Setsuna stopped. "We should camp here tonight…" she said "Aww! It's just a little further to the next town!" the trio whined, but was quickly drown out when Setsuna felt a familiar chi. "Fine, go on ahead. I'll catch up in a second." Setsuna said.

"Old age, it's getting to her." Sri said with a grin only to receive a powerful knock to the head. "Sorry! Sorry!" she said rubbing the sore spot then walked off with the other girls. After the girls were out of earshot Setsuna spoke aloud: "Why are you following me?"

"As sharp as ever, aren't we?" said a red head stepping out from behind a nearby tree. "Asuna, I don't need you to try and drag me back. You don't know what happened… you wouldn't understand." "I'm not here to bring you back… after all, it was a surprise to find you here. No one has been able to find you for the last three years; to think that you've just been traveling with a trio of kids… Who are those three anyway?" Asuna asked.

Setsuna closed her eyes and received a flash of _**that**_ face. "They're lost souls… I'm just trying to repay the favor." She said opening her eyes. A questioning look crossed Asuna's face. "I must be off… feel free to bother me if you wish, but I'm nothing like I used to be. If you provoke me you will die…" Setsuna said sprinting away.

"No, you're the same as you've ever been…" Asuna said with a slight sigh and began leisurely walking in the direction Setsuna had just taken off in.

Upon her arrival to the next town's inn Setsuna was assaulted by questions from her party. "It's none of your business!" Setsuna shouted into her room and slammed the door, only to have it re-open a minute later.

"Not a good day we're having?" Ari said walking towards the older girl lying spread-eagle on the bed. "Go away!" Setsuna groaned. "You may initiate your plan now, Cetori." Ari said and Setsuna opened her eyes to find all three younger girls ambush her. "W-what are you?" Setsuna started, but couldn't continue because she was attacked by a mass of tickling girls.

"S-stop you guys!" Setsuna shouted. "We're going to make you smile Setsuna-sama!" Cetori said. But was quickly drown out by the laughter of the usually stoic girl. Then quickly smiled to the joy of the other three girls. "Stop! Get off!!" Setsuna said picking Ari up off of her and moved the other two.

"I smiled, are you happy!? Not go to your own room." Setsuna said "We are! There was only one room!" Kei said "And one bed!" Setsuna said. "And? Come on!!" Cetori said. "Fine, just go to sleep!" Setsuna sighed. "you all need to act your own age instead of ten!" she said pulling the cover over herself, "Fine!" the three said laying down to sleep.

"_Secchan, don't die! Don't leave me!"_

Setsuna awoke with a start and quickly became aware of her surroundings. "Hey, what's up with the kids?" she heard. "Asuna… why are you here?" Setsuna said looking over at the pigtailed girl. "I was staying the night here and figured I'd hang out with you… but enough about me… What about you? Here I thought you hated everyone but _her_. And now you're traveling with a group of kids!" Asuna said motioning to the three slumbering girls in an exaggerated manner.

"I'm repaying a favor, Asuna, that's all. Besides these people aren't kids, they're 16, 17, and 18 years old. The oldest is _only _three years younger than me." Setsuna said getting up without waking the other girls. "Mhm…" Asuna said while Setsuna walked out of the room muttering something about the bathroom.

Ari stirred when the latch clicked and lazily opened her eyes. "Ah! Who are you!?" she said jumping to her feet. "Asuna Kagurazaka, a friend of Setsuna's. Sorry to frighten you, I was just about to leave." The taller girl stood up and walked toward the door.

"Ari-san, have you ever been to Kyoto?" Asuna asked; Ari shook her head. "I'll see what I can do for you…" Asuna replied, and walked out of the room leaving Ari to fall back to sleep. Setsuna never returned to the room that night, deciding that she'd rather sleep in the cool early spring air.

When she awoke the familiar face of Asuna met her. "You know, it's really annoying to keep waking up to you. What do you want now?" Setsuna said with a glare at the taller pigtailed girl. "I've changed my mind, Setsuna. I think you'll feel better if you just go see her again." "No! I'm not going back to Japan!" Setsuna shouted over the beginning of Asuna's persuasive speech.

"You know why you're remembering the past right?" Asuna said, thus quieting the samurai woman. "So, you don't? Well, my guess is that since it's nearing her birthday… you're subconsciously thinking about it. Therefore, you're remembering your past with her." Asuna finished, got up, and began to leave. Setsuna stood in a stupor. '_It all seems to make sense now…_' It was so simple; for the first time in her life she believed Asuna. "We'll see…" Setsuna whispered loud enough for Asuna to hear her. Asuna continued walking with a grin on her face. '_My plan might work after all_''

Later that day Setsuna walked into her room to find all of the other girls already packed. "So, where are we off to now?" Ari said. Setsuna stood in the door for a minute, and sighed. "Have you ever been to Kyoto?" Setsuna said quickly being drowned out by the roar of cheers from the other girls. "Enough! I might change my mind if you keep it up." Setsuna shouted. "Sorry." The girls mumbled while picking up their various small bags. "Lets go then… We're only staying until the 19th." Setsuna said walking out of the room.

After a long flight, the girls finally made it to Kyoto. "It's really Japan! And Setsuna-sama's birthplace!" Kei shouted. "Guy's shut up!" Ari said looking to Setsuna's lonely figure standing in the crowd of people. "It sure is chilly here… huh?" they faintly heard from the older woman. "Yeah…" Ari said, and was nearly bowled over by a young man. "Hey, what's the rush!?" Ari said quickly standing as if to challenge the boy.

"Don't you know anything? The Princess!! The Princess' parade is today!" he said running off. "A Princess!!" Cetori shouted. "Can we go see?" Kei added. "Why not?" Setsuna said walking off in the direction of the ever-growing crowd. After waiting about ten minutes or so, someone shouted that the Princess was coming.

"Look, there she is!!" the three girls shouted, but Setsuna was struck silent. The Princess looked so much like _her_… no, the Princess _**was**_ her. Setsuna turned away the second the Princess moved by and muttered to Ari that she was going to find a room. Off she left in a hurry; running, once again, from the thing she wanted—_needed_—the most.

Upon renting a room at the local inn for a three-day visit, Setsuna decided to take a bath. The sun was beginning to set, and once again that memory flooded through her mind.

"_Don't let them take me from you!"_

Setsuna sighed, it seemed no matter what she tried she couldn't shake the thought of the brown haired Princess from her mind. So, being the person that she was, she decided to do something totally irrational, and go see the princess, even if her mind was screaming—shrieking—not to, her heart's voice was _much _louder. So, she got up from the nice outside bath, got clothed, and bounded off towards the west, to take back her setting sun.

It was nearing midnight and March 18th. Setsuna had stopped by a few stores and now had a small stuffed animal in her grasp, along with a tag that said: '_Best wishes for your birthday, Love: the sun's shadow. May our eclipse be eternal…_' Then left for the huge Konoe mansion that was such a familiar place in her youth.

When she arrived to the heavily forested area, she sought out the Princess' _chi_, and found the room she was staying in. Setsuna reached her destination to find the sliding door to the brown haired girl's room open to the cool night air and the beautiful starry sky. The raven-haired samurai looked over the sleeping form of the Konoe Princess, and jumped from the tree she was in and walked over to the disheveled Princess.

She said her present down next to her, and pulled the nearby blanket over the Princess' slender shoulders, leaned over, and lightly brushed her lips over her sleeping beauty's; then whispered to her: "Konoka, it's cold in the dark all the time… I love you." Then stood up to leave hearing only a faint murmur of 'Secchan' from the sleeping girl, and ran off into the night; straying from her light, yet again.

Upon her return to the inn Setsuna was greeted by her party of over-enthusiastic girls. "I rented two rooms, and this one's mine. Now go away." Setsuna said throwing her cloak to the floor. "Where were you? We were worried…" Ari said. "I was taking a walk… trying to clear my mind…" Setsuna answered lying on her bed. "If you don't want to talk about it… fine! Have a good night!" Ari said pulling the other girls out of the room. "Night…" Setsuna said as the door slammed.

Later that night, Ari got up to use the toilet, and was met by a familiar, and not so familiar, face in front of Setsuna's door. "Who are you?!" Ari shouted, pulling her kodachi from its sheath. "I thought you were her friend!" Ari finished, nodding at Asuna. "We both are, kiddo, calm down!" Asuna said, and the unfamiliar girl turned to face Ari.

"Yo—you're that Princess." Ari said dropping her guard slightly, only to be unexpectedly attacked at a lightning-quick speed, nearly matching Setsuna's, and blade clashed with blade. "I was right…" Konoka whispered, flashing a smile at Asuna, signaling for her to leave. "Have fun…" Asuna said walking away.

"You were taught by her, weren't you?" Konoka said sheathing her blade. "Ari-sama, I believe that is your name… Would you keep me from someone I've yearned for the past three years over? Would you keep two bleeding souls separated, yet again, for all eternity? She whispered to me: 'It's cold in the darkness'… Haven't you felt that?" Konoka said, her gaze at the red head a forlorn glance.

"Please…" the brown haired girl finished. Ari stood in silence at the melancholy girl in front of her. "If you hurt her…" Ari began, but was cut off. "I could've already done that… though, I have hurt her in more ways than one by now… I don't have the heart to see her hurt any longer. I couldn't watch it… not even if I tried." The brown haired girl whispered walking towards Setsuna's door.

Ari sighed, "Fine, I'm coming with you, though, Hime-sama." The redhead retaliated, then Konoka turned to face Ari and muttered "Sorry." And held up a hand and quietly said "sai!" Ari stopped in her tracks, and felt as though she was bound as her whole body tensed. "Later…" the brown haired beauty said walking through the door to Setsuna's room.

Setsuna lay in still on her bed, thought her thoughts were wrought with thoughts of _her_, her light that'd gone out, once again. "Kono-chan…" she mumbled, unaware of the girl walking toward her. Konoka looked over her once protector's slumbering figure. "Secchan, why do you insist in staying in the dark all alone?" Konoka whispered as she kneeled at the edge of Setsuna's bed. "Why won't you let anyone into your world? Why… why can't I love you?" she whispered to the sleeping girl, breaking into quiet sobs.

Setsuna's dream world was in disarray in the thoughts of the past.

"_Uzoku?" Konoka shouted, Setsuna grimaced at the _

_flock of crow demons that had descended upon them._

"_Don't worry, Kono-chan, I'll take care of them. Just watch_

_my back." Setsuna said taking off into the air, sword drawn to_

_fight the looming threat above them. "Be careful!" Konoka shouted_

_after casting an offensive spell on a nearby Uzoku. Setsuna fought _

_gaining many battle wounds, but the thread had fallen at the hands of the _

_two girls. "You're safe?" Setsuna asked dryly, and Konoka nodded. "Good." _

_The samurai girl said, dropping to one knee in pain. "Secchan! You'll be alright!_

_Just hold on!" Konoka shouted, and began healing the wounded hanyou._

"_Konoka…" Setsuna said in a serious tone, halting Konoka from healing her. _

"_What?" Konoka asked in a pleading voice, "Your question…'do you love me?'_

_I'm sorry… but I can't… I'm not privileged to love you… I'm so sorry." Setsuna said._

_Hearing voices and footsteps nearing them, Setsuna shouted: "Ojousama's over here."_

_And five members of the Konoe family showed up. "Ojousama, you're coming with_

_us; as for you, you're relieved of your duty as a bodyguard." A tall man said_

_to Setsuna, and she nodded as they began to take the brown haired princess away._

"_Secchan, don't let them take me from you!" Konoka shouted as the men took her_

_off into the setting sun. As soon as Konoka had disappeared over the horizon Setsuna spoke _

_again:_

"Konoka, I hope you have a happy life… Get married, have children, live your life, and forget about me… I just wish I could've said 'I love you' to your face, just once…" Setsuna spoke aloud in her sleep, which made Konoka to make up her mind. "Secchan, wake up." Konoka said firmly; this caused Setsuna to stir out of her slumber. 

"Ari, I told you not to call me th—" Setsuna was cut short by a heavy weight grappling around her waist. "W—what?" Setsuna said about to throw the body off of her; then she heard her name through sobs from the person. "Secchan, please, let me in… don't run anymore!!" Konoka cried into Setsuna's shoulder.

"O—ojousama…" Setsuna said, and encircled the younger girl with her warm embrace. "Why do you insist on leaving me behind?! Why can't we be like we were before? Why won't you let yourself love?!" Konoka cried. "Konoka…You… You're going to wake the whole inn." Setsuna said looking at the wall separating her room from her party's.

"I'll explain it to you… Calm down, and come with me." Setsuna said standing up, slipped on her cloak, and went to the window. The teary-eyed princess followed her, and watched as Setsuna unlocked the latch on the window and opened it.

"Where are we going?" Konoka asked, grasping Setsuna's outstretched and. "You'll see, don't worry." Setsuna said in that soft voice she only used with the princess. Konoka nodded and walked towards the other girl. "Hold on tight." Setsuna said lifting the brown haired girl into her arms and jumped out of the window to fly off into the morning calm.

After a while of flying Setsuna landed on a tall hill and carefully sat Konoka down. "Secchan…" Konoka said, turning only to meet the back of Setsuna. "I… I didn't want to see you again…" Setsuna started; Konoka stood ready to finally listen to why Setsuna hadn't been seen for the last three years.

"I… I knew my leaving you would hurt you badly…" Setsuna continued. "But I had to… You'd fallen in love with me, of all people. When I first found out… I was elated, overjoyed, and surprised that anyone, especially you, could ever fall in love with me… You see, though, your grandfather made me realize why I couldn't be with you…" Setsuna closed her eyes, remembering once again.

"_Gramps is such a stick in the mud!" Konoka _

_said with a pout. "I promised I would go see him, I can't help it!"_

_Setsuna said with an apologetic smile. "Fine! I'll see you later!"_

_Konoka said capturing the blushing samurai in a tight embrace._

"He told me… that if you were to get with a demon… it would cause wars and distress in all regions of the magical realm… something that had to be avoided at all costs. So, I could never tell you how I felt… never share true moments of happiness with you again… I would've rather died… It felt like dieing. So I arranged it so you'd be taken away from me, and I'd be banned from your presence. Just recently I've been thinking of you again. Asuna said it was because I was subconsciously thinking of you because of your birthday… but I don't know…" Setsuna was cut off by a sob from her own person.

"Se…Secchan…" Konoka whispered and began to reach out to the raven-haired girl, only to realize how far apart their worlds had drifted. "Can… can I not… reach you any longer?" Konoka whispered, with her own, silent, tears running down her face.

"Even… if you could… I wouldn't allow it… my dark world is a cold, lonely place." Setsuna said. "Secchan!" Konoka shouted, causing the other girl to finally show her face, only to be knocked down by Konoka. "Let be brighten your world! Please, let me warm your darkened soul! Let me love you like I always have!" Konoka cried, burying her face in the shoulder of her once protector.

"Ple…ase…" she whispered once again. "You… Will you save me?" Setsuna whispered embracing the trembling frame of the princess. "Of course!" Konoka said with a bright smile. Setsuna sat for a moment then looked up to meet Konoka's smile with one of her own, soft, smiles reserved only for Konoka. Setsuna leaned up and captured Konoka's lips for a quick minute, and leaned back once again. "Konoka… I love you so much." Setsuna said embracing the smaller girl once again, as the sun began to rise on their new world, now combined.

**Fin**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Negima, Konoka, or Setsuna. I do, however own Ari, Kei, and Cetori. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
